As demand for telecommunications increases, fiber optic networks are being extended in more and more areas. To connect fiber optic equipment in different geographical locations, fiber optic cables may be routed through conduits or other enclosed spaces (e.g., aerial tracks, underground pipes, support structures disposed inside walls, etc.). Management of the cables, ease of navigating the cables through the various conduits, and ease of connecting the cables at the equipment are important concerns. As a result, there is a need for fiber optic devices and methods which address these and other concerns.